


To the Victor

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	To the Victor

Title: To the Victor  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #54: Victory! Expulsion!  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always! :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

To the Victor

~

Voldemort exploded, taking several Death Eaters into oblivion with him. A victory cry went up as Aurors descended to clean up the remains.

Harry, eyes blazing, turned towards Severus. “We won!” he crowed.

“Indeed,” Severus said sarcastically. “Still stating the obvious, I see.”

Harry grinned. “Just wanted to be sure you were aware of our victory,” he said.

“Our?” Severus asked, surprised. “You would share your triumph with others?”

“With _you_ ,” Harry said, taking Severus’ hand.

“That could get you shunned, expelled from polite society,” Severus murmured as they walked towards the jubilant crowd.

“Just let them try,” Harry said.

~


End file.
